


The Holy of Holies

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Shot, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suicidal Thoughts, Teabagging, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: The fall out from Thanos and his snap takes a toll on Tony. When it’s all over, he finds himself out of place in the world. However, all he can do is ask himself how did he wind up naked between two sorcerers?





	The Holy of Holies

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Stephen and Wong take care of Tony. No real plot beyond that.

With strong arms wrapped around him, Tony couldn’t help but tilt his head back ever so slightly in peaceful serenity. The kiss upon his shoulder, and a set of soft, amused, blue-green eyes connecting with his own made him feel wanted, loved, safe, even if he knew it was temporary. Almost everything in his life seemed to be temporary. Temporary relationships, temporary residencies, fleeting emotions; it all felt like the ebbing of the tides. It was the same as the way the water came in and then moved out as quickly, leaving small pieces behind of what once was.

This was his reality.

The only permanency seemed to be his mind and his will. Those things, no matter how broken and beaten they were, stood the test of time, like the lower layers of sand. Yet, those aspects of himself did frequently take a beating, and it was what brought him here into the New York Sanctum. The Sanctum Sanctorum aka Holy of Holies, a term Tony was not personally familiar with before meeting the two men at his sides, and it still held some sense of other for him when he heard it. He was removed. Religious, or philosophical, or symbolic, or whatever the words meant, he knew it fit these two. Their practices, expressions and appearances like those from a fringe religious sect, and they conducted themselves with wise restraint for the most part.

Tony gasped feeling firm hands on his hips and another set cradling his face. A pair of lips lightly pressed against his own, teasing for permission.

“You’re so beautiful like that,” A low voice said by his ear.

He wasn’t sure who Wong was referring to, or if he was referring to both him and Stephen.

“Picture perfect,” Stephen murmured in response, pulling away from Tony.

Half closing his eyes, a breath caught in Tony’s throat -a breath that felt like dampened emotions trying to escape from inside of his chest. There wasn’t anything else that could make him feel like this after what had happened. This was a release of built up tension. Tension that had been there for years, maybe even decades, but intensified after he had returned to Earth from space. The day they came back was a memory seared into his brain, always just below the surface. He had managed to stuff his sense of overwhelming hurt and panic down, but it still lurked there under the numbness.

Now the weight upon him was unraveling, albeit with a slow tedious pull. It felt like taking off a large bandage over an open wound. This hope of healing the pain was what had brought him here. When he couldn’t take the self-isolation and the pity of others anymore, he showed up on the steps of the Sanctum, joking that he needed a doctor. He expected to be taunted or told to take a hike, but the door opened with a silence that neither judged nor blocked him. He felt like a beggar on the steps of the Sanctum Sanctorum, not quite sure how he wound up there, but thankful that he did.

Days passed after his first steps inside the house, and to his relief he was not cast out. Instead the residents of the house at 177a Bleecker Street went about their daily lives with little fanfare. It was as if Tony was just a resident in the same building. He didn’t have anyone coming to him to fix things, or for money (even if they seemed like they needed it), or to help with something. He existed and they did too.

After a few days and much to Tony's surprise, things started to unfolded in front of his eyes. But it was not like the messy relationships that he was used to in his life, it was quiet. Their arguments rare, but conducted in a hushed manner. Their laughter occasionally floating through the air, like old friends. Sometimes there were things they may not have wanted show him, but he saw them all the same. For the most part it comforted him. This was in contrast of the akward displays he had come across in the compound a few times.

Tony remembered the night he accidentally took a wrong turn and found himself in a study of sorts. Stephen lounged upon the sofa, his head in Wong’s lap looking in a book, pointing to something and laughing. Wong simply raised an eyebrow at Stephen before smirking and ignoring him. Tony knew Stephen had a good heart stuffed somewhere inside of him, but to see it so plainly unguarded was unexpected. Wong, normally serious, never wore his emotions on his sleeve in front of strangers, but Tony wasn’t that shocked to see he was a solid guy.

Wong was steady and level headed in a way neither Tony nor Stephen could be. Firm, but fair in the way he talked. It wasn’t a surprise that he was the same in the bedroom. More generous than his partner in some ways, he was the one to make sure Tony was comfortable before anyone else. Wong could tell Tony had his reservations at first, so to put him at ease he whispered all the things they were to do that night into Tony’s ear. Even if some of them would just become fantasies, it did make him feel better. Before that point, Tony worried that this would interfere with their current relationship.

Stephen though looked at him like a wolf before a sheep, calculating the best way to eat him up. It turned him on more than he had felt in a great while, but the thrill also unnerved him ever so slightly. Stephen was so confident, where as his own confidence had been chipped away by time. He couldn't remember the last time he looked at another person like that.

Tony had no idea who made the suggestion between the two of them to include Tony in their bedroom, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was for the first time in ages he didn’t feel pressured to do anything, but to just go along with them. They told him they’d take care of him. Oddly, he trusted them more than many of the others in his life.

“Are you ready for this?” Stephen teased.

“Ready?” Tony asked.

“He’s trying to brag,” Wong responded plainly.

The smile that played upon Stephen’s face couldn’t be called anything but smug. It was attractive all the same.

Tony looked him up and down as the man spread out before him. Stephen was marked from his previous life experiences as the rest of them were. Even Wong, whom he had been told was the librarian of Kamar-Taj, had a few scars.

“I’m trying to brag about you, too,” Stephen retorted with chuckle.

Tony gasped from feeling the mouth on his ear and an erection against his bottom. He had been stripped down to his underwear like the rest of them, but Stephen moved to help rid Tony of that article of clothing. The soft shake of the hands steadying against his lower abdomen as thumbs hooked inside of the waistband felt good; it felt real. Then, there was the slow peel as Wong also shifted in the bed. Tony couldn’t be bother to look at Stephen though with the way that Wong’s tongue traced one of the ridges of his ear. His eyes became unfocused before closing for a moment.

When they were off, Tony lifted his leg up and over Stephen’s hip, twisting his body to get a good angle. It must have been good call as without much hesitation there was Wong’s hand upon his bottom, stroking at the flesh before spreading one cheek away from the other. A slick finger from the other hand teased him open as Stephen maneuvered to kiss his lover over Tony’s shoulder. Their uneven breaths combined with the other small noises floating above Tony’s ear to make music. Tonly reached down despite the complication of the angles and the distraction of the other two. He managed to grasp Stephen’s cock in his hand with his own, stroking at both of them with a languid pace, and it drew out a guttural noise from Stephen.

It felt too soon when Stephen pulled away. Tony opened his eyes once again to see Stephen’s flushed expression. Stephen wasn’t looking at his face though, nodding at Wong before getting up from his place. His thighs stretched out before Tony, finding a space for them, and Tony looked to see Stephen’s testicles along with his erection quite close to Tony’s face.

Yea, he got the hint.

His mouth opened and tongue protruded out ever so slightly, craning his neck to reach. He was momentarily distracted as another finger slipped inside of him, but the flesh of the sack upon his mouth refocused him.

“Gods, that feels so good,” Stephen groaned.

Stephen's hand came down near Tony’s face, avoiding making contact, but Tony could feel it there all the same. His chest tightened. Only this time it was gripped by lust as he took part of the sack in his mouth, bathing and sucking at it, prompting another moan. Stephen was quite vocal in comparison to his other partners in bed; Tony with his mouth full, and Wong with his focused nature.

“You feel quite tight,” Wong murmured.

It been a long time since he had sex, let alone anal, but he wasn’t going to tell them that even if he could. Instead, he just shifted once again, trying to make things a bit easier as he took all of Stephen’s testicles inside of his mouth. He wanted to be filled at both ends, but this was a good start. The need grew as Wong added a third finger, causing him to hum in pleasure.

Stephen’s thighs started shaking, bringing him out of it.

“Don’t you dare,” Wong chided.

“I’m not going to get any of it on you,” Stephen huffed.

“Not what I’m worried about.”

Tony stopped what he was doing; it was getting a bit harder to breathe as they went along. It wasn’t the familiar feeling of panic, as this was just desire, but it stifled his reactions the all same.

Oddly, as he stopped the other two stopped as well. They could feel he needed a moment.

After Stephen scooted back a little, he bent over to give him a soft kiss before pulling away. Then, he stroked Tony’s cheek with the back of his hand in a comforting gesture. Maybe they were being a little too cautious, but they were also the ones who saw him at his worst one evening when he had broken down late at night in the kitchen. Haunted by nightmares and the overwhelming feeling of failure, he had shed some silent tears over a glass of whiskey. That was how they discovered him; the two sorcerers coming down to get a midnight snack after some work they had been doing.

If they hadn’t found him, he wasn’t sure what he would have done. It seemed that the fates were kind though, as he was still here and safe. Things looked better moment by moment.

“Here,” Stephen said, nudging him to turn over.

Tony obliged, coming face to face with Wong. The neutral expression the other sorcerer’s mouth was in did not match his eyes. Soft sympathy lay within them, scanning Tony’s face. What they searched for Tony did not know.

A pair of lips met his as they shifted once again. The bed was big enough, but it was obvious the sorcerers really wanted to share him. He had been in quite a few situations where he bedded more than one person, but most of those times it lacked this intimacy.

Tony looked down for a moment after the kiss, feeling thankful, but also a bit humbled as he assumed it just be about sex. No, this was something more. This wasn’t sloppy sex fueled by alcohol, or drugs, or selfish desire. They seemed to do things in tune, hyper aware of each other and Tony.

He felt Stephen behind him, nudging him once again onto his back. It soon became clear it was to get at his cock, his lips wrapping around the head. His tongue teasing the underside of it and the shaft, before taking more in. A moan escaped Tony’s lips as he felt his cock slip into Stephen’s throat, the muscle squeezing it.

Tony reached out to Wong, grasping the man’s erection as Wong in turn kissed him once again. Hotter, heavier than before, his tongue exploring Tony’s mouth. He was much more demanding than how Stephen kissed him and more exacting. It was hard to keep everything in focus after a minutes or two. Every sensation assaulted him and made him feel as though he could burst at any moment. With some hesitation he pulled Stephen off his cock in response.

“Fuck,” Tony said when Wong was finished with kissing him.

It was impossible to not look at Stephen’s disheveled, absolutely wanton appearance. The way that Wong's eyes focus upon him even partially closed was something he rarely saw from many of his partners before.

“That is the idea,” Stephen replied with a sarcastic, mischievous grin.

The glee in his eyes was unmistakable. And almost as if it were a choreographed dance, the other two moved once again with little more than a nod. Their dynamic puzzled Tony at times, how they knew one another to this point. It was something he had never been able to achieve with anyone. Even when he grew close to others, he always felt the need to give instructions, but these two clicked somehow. There was a level of trust there that he could only dream of. Stephen didn't second guess and neither did Wong.

“Actually, I thought you were just trying to give me a heart attack. Drive me to an early grave to be rid of me,” Tony joked back.

“There are easier ways than that to be rid of you if we wanted,” Wong replied in a matter of fact manner.

He positioned Tony’s legs before pulling the shorter man closer to him. Then, there were those fingers again. They felt bigger than they looked, and they were bigger than Stephen’s long, thin ones. Two of them felt good going in, finding his prostate and rubbing against it. His cock throbbed in response. If Tony were any harder, he would think that they slipped something into his cup of tea earlier.

Once again, Stephen was near his head and he stroked at Tony’s cheek, smiling softly.

“You’re going to look so good with my dick in your mouth and Wong’s in your ass. And it’s gonna feel even better than it looks too.”

Stephen licked his lips after he said that, clearly having been thinking about this since the beginning, if not before. The thing Tony had found out about Stephen was that he was often noisey about his opinions. Unlike some of the other times, Tony trusted this one.

When Stephen straddled him, settling into a comfortable position with his cock pressing against Tony’s lips, Tony paused. His pause was due to Wong’s fingers sliding out of him, replaced by the head of the man’s cock.  Then the push came as Stephen did the same with his mouth, albeit Stephen's was at a slower pace as he waited for Tony to react. Tony’s hands rested upon Stephen’s calves, feeling the hairs underneath his fingertips as his mouth started working properly. Unlike moments before, it was easier to focus on his own actions.

“Fuck.”

Stephen said it this time, but with his mouth full, and Wong’s cock inside of him pulling back and pushing in as a steady pace, he barely registered the expression or the conversation that followed.

“This was one of my better ideas,” Wong replied.

“Yea. For sure. Fuck. Had I only known when I joked about there being two of us that it would lead us to this, I would have made it sooner.”

He moaned around Stephen’s cock as Wong gave a hard thrust, fucking him with a little more abandon as they went on. Someone growled, maybe, but he couldn’t be sure that was what it was as now Stephen slipped back into his throat. It could have been a noise that he made in response. Did it really matter though? The noise encapsulated everything that he felt at the moment.

Stephen shifted above him to get better traction, and Tony embarrassingly sputtered, not as used to this as he once was. Trying to gain control back, they paused for a second as Tony let go, staring at Stephen’s cock as he did so. He took in a deep breath as he brought his hand up to jerk Stephen off. Tony started to breath a little easier than a bit before.

Tony moaned loudly as sparks of pleasure seemed to flow through him. His hand movements becoming more erratic as he drew closer.

“Oh god, you're beautiful,” Stephen gasped.

Stephen came over Tony’s face with little warning. Tony couldn’t be mad or even shocked as he instinctively closed his eyes, feeling a few lines of cum and then globs hit his face. The labored breathing of Stephen soothed him, and even though he wanted desperately to touch himself, Stephen’s body blocked him. It seemed Wong did not care as well. From the way that he pushed Tony towards the headboard, only stopped by Stephen’s presence, Tony figured Wong was almost there as well.

“Damn it, someone touch me,” he begged.

“Only touch you?” Stephen purred, moving off of Tony.

When he was able to open his eyes after wiping off the cum near and on them, he was able to see Stephen right before Stephen swallowed him in a graceful swoop. Tony wasn’t quite sure how it was possible he looked like that. He took his spoiled hand and ran it through Stephen’s hair knowing they would have have to shower later.

Seeing Stephen work at his cock, and Wong getting lost in his own pleasure brought Tony over the edge fairly quickly, spilling his seed into Stephen’s mouth. With only a small delay, Wong came with a low groan; his chest heaved once or twice from relief.

Tony looked upon the two as Stephen got on his knees to kiss Wong, and he caught a glimpse of Stephen pushing Tony’s cum into Wong’s mouth. It had been a long time since he had seen let alone participated in such tender hedonism, and he reveled in it. If he could, he would capture this moment forever, as it finally seemed to relieve him of some of the heavy sadness he had been burdened with for months and months.

“Good?” Wong finally asked after Stephen let go of his mouth.

Tony nodded, unable to speak.

“Tuckered out?” Stephen chuckled.

“I’m not as old as you think I am.”

His voice lacked the bite, but he wasn’t going to give Stephen a pass on the running joke they had going about Tony that had stemmed from a joke about retiring to the sanctum.

Stephen flopped down next to Tony, and Wong lounged on the other side of him for a moment. Stephen looked awfully proud of himself, while Wong seemed to be lost in thought.

“Next time, I’m sure he’ll want to fuck you,” Wong eventually told him.

“Next time?” Tony asked.

“What? You thought this was a one time deal? I mean, we’re not inviting you into our bed every night, but we’re not the type to just leave you in the dog house like that,” Stephen teased.

Tony wiped at his face once again before sitting up. He was going to have to shower, but he wanted a minute to let things sink in. No one had really asked or talked about beyond tonight, and he was sure if he told them he didn’t want to join them, they would be okay with it. However, he did want to share a bed with them again. He had grown to care for both men over the course of his stay. They clearly also cared for him as well, even if he wasn’t one of them.

Tony was grateful that he seemed to find some respite in the Sanctum Sanctorum with people who accepted him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are love. ♡


End file.
